Frozen Hearts
by Sheerios
Summary: Elsa has gone missing and it's up to Anna to find her. Anna needs help to track down her sister and when she lands herself in trouble, a lonely ice-man steps in to save her. Could there be something brewing between the two lonely hearts? Will Anna find out what happened to Elsa? Kristanna/Drabble Fic/Fluff/M for possible lang/smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I know this isn't a Twilight fic like my others but I'm into Frozen at the moment so I thought I'd write this little fic. Chapters will be short for now as I really have no time to write lately as of my finals. **

**Thanks you for all the support and taking the time to read my stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna POV <strong>_

It was the middle of winter in Arendelle and I sat alone in my house. My sister hadn't returned from her trip to fetch firewood yet and it was getting very dark outside.

Elsa, my sister, had left with a kiss to my cheek and a promise that she would be home by sunset. It was nearly eight o' clock and I was panicking wildly. For a few hours I had sat at our small dining table and read a book whilst sipping cocoa. It had quickly neared sunset and for the last few hours I had been perched at the window, praying that Elsa would shuffle past the window and through the door, breathing out apologies and hurrying out an excuse as to why she was so late.

Maybe someone from the village had stopped to talk to her? Maybe there was a long queue for firewood? That wouldn't be surprising, seeing as it was the middle of winter and everyone needed the warmth. But the firewood shop closed at five each night so my panic was not calmed by these thoughts.

With a sigh I looked out of the window again, silently hoping I would spot Elsa making her way towards our small house on the outskirts of Arendelle. There was no sign of her.

We had lived in this house since our parents had been killed in a shipwreck a few years ago and we had looked out for each other ever since. Elsa was the head of the house, as she was the oldest and heir to our parents estate. What little of it there was. She was a lovely big sister, who cared not only for me but for everyone else around her.

She was achingly beautiful too; Her hair was the thickest and most beautiful shade of blonde I had ever seen but she kept it in a long plait during the day. Her eyes were a stunning blue colour; as blue as the ocean or early evening skies. She had beautiful ivory skin that made her look delicate and elegant as it made her long neck stand out and outlined her cheekbones beautifully. Her simple pale blue dresses accented her womanly figure effortlessly and although I adored her, I couldn't help but feel jealous at all the male attention she attracted with her looks.

I was the plainest girl alive. My hair was vividly orange, which I detested heavily. I always plaited it to keep it out of my way. My eyes were also blue, but not nearly as beautiful as Elsa's. Mine were duller than the mist that hung over Arendelle during the autumn. My body was scrawny and lacking in development, which I also hated. Elsa had a full chest, which enhanced her womanly features, where as mine was barely noticeable. My legs were thin and constantly bruised with how clumsy I was, forever tripping over flat surfaces. Even my name was ridiculous, - Anna - it was so boring and ineloquent. Elsa constantly comforted me that I was beautiful to her, which was sweet, but I couldn't help but wish I was beautiful to others. People made fun of my ginger hair constantly and never looked my way if Elsa was around.

The wind howled outside the window, causing the snowflakes that were falling to whirl in great, unwieldy circles. The two foot deep carpet of snow was rising higher with each sheet of snow that fell.

_She could just be having difficulty carrying the wood through the thick snow?_

It was rational enough; winter's in Arendelle were always severe and walking through heavy snow was not a simple task. I just hoped she had bundled up warmly enough. I shivered at the thought of her turning blue with cold, shuddering against the wind, her long blonde hair swept round her face.

Without thinking, I grabbed my winter shawl and pulled on my boots. I left a note on the table, should Elsa return before I could find her.

When I stepped out into the storm, the wind that blasted my face immediately made me want to rush back inside, but I couldn't leave my sister out here alone to carry the wood.

I had to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>I will post a few chapters tonight so leave me your thoughts :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - This will probably be the last chapter for tonight but I hope you've enjoyed it so far. Don't worry, Kristoff will make an appearance soon. I wonder what has happened to Elsa? Leave me your theories in a review if you have time ;) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Anna POV <strong>_

I walked on through the snow and wind, covering my face with my shawl and clasping my hands together to keep them from freezing. My feet felt numb and heavy with each step, weighted down by the cold. I hadn't a clue which way I was walking anymore as the snow was falling in thick waves and I could barely see a foot in front of me.

The darkness surrounding me was frightening and I held in a squeak of fear each time I passed what seemed to be a tree looming in the shadows. I walked on for what seemed like forever, the snow battering into my face and seeping into my clothes. My whole body was numb and before long, I could barely take a breath from the cold and weakness. I could feel adrenaline surging through my veins as I called Elsa's name out over and over again, knowing it was useless but needing to try anyway.

I needed to find her.

I had nothing without her; she was all I had left in the world.

"Elsa…Elsa?…Elsa!?"

I finally came to a stop, shivering violently and feeling very faint. My clothes were soaked, my hair was sticking to my face and my toes felt like the would fall off. The snow was getting deeper and deeper as I trudged up steeper ground. I knew I was far from home now, and I wasn't even sure if I was near Arendelle anymore as it felt like I had walked for hours.

My throat felt dry, my muscles clenched horribly and my fingers trembled as I clutched my shawl closer to my body.

I walked slower and slower, weakly calling out for my sister, but she never showed. I felt my body sway and fall to the ground, sucking me into a snow drift which clouded my vision and made my head feel crushed. I tried to struggle to my feet, but was too cold, too scared and too weak.

I lay there helpless for a few moments, the wind screaming around me, the snow piling on top of me, the sky looming and dark before I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh interesting stuff! Poor Anna, let's hope someone rescues her? ;) <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!**

_**Anna POV**_

My mind was fuzzy when I felt myself awakening again. The ground underneath me seemed to be moving gently forwards, a soft wind blowing into my face and tousling my fringe. It took great effort to peel back my eyelids and when I did, I was shocked to find I was not in the same place as where I had passed out. The snow storm had calmed considerably and there was only a few flakes falling gracefully now. The sky was still dark, but not nearly as frightening as it had been however many hours ago.

A quiet cough beside me caused me to snap my head to my right to discover I wasn't alone either.

There was a man sitting beside me, his features hidden by a scarf and hat that protected him against the wind. His blonde hair was long and sandy, ruffled gently by the now calm wind. His body was covered by thick black skins trimmed with ragged fur at the cuffs. He was covered in a light dusting of snow which made his kind brown eyes stand out against his skin.

My immediate thoughts were _"What the hell?"_ but then my mind decided_ "He's gorgeous"._

_Wait, what?_

I felt my cheeks flush slightly as he shifted in his seat and looked over to me again.

"Hey," He mumbled gently, his voice barely above a whisper as he pulled on the reigns to his…sleigh…?

I watched as the reindeer pulling the sleigh grunted and slowed down a touch, it's hooves lightly dusting the snow on the ground.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, his soft voice filled with worry. I blinked at him a few times and opened my mouth, but no sound came out. My throat felt a little sore and parched. He seemed to catch on immediately and his eyes widened. He pulled down his scarf to reveal his facial features and I tried not to stare as he turned in his seat and grasped a leather flask into his mittened hands.

He unscrewed the lid swiftly and shuffled hesitantly towards me on the seat of the sleigh. I cringed back a little, wary of this stranger.

His eyes widened again.

"Oh, no. I won't…I won't hurt you," He whispered, looking wounded at my fear of him. He really wasn't frightening, he seemed so gentle, but he was a stranger and I had been passed out alone with him. I licked my lips and nodded, feeling guilty as I turned my eyes down into my lap.

I saw him hold up the flask to my lips, looking down at me expectantly. He must be tall, I concluded, if he was so much taller than me even sitting down.

He carefully held the flask up while I drank down the warm liquid which I identified as hot cocoa. It was deliciously soothing to my dry throat and I may have moaned a little. My cheeks flushed again in unison with his as he withdrew the flask and placed it back in a holder.

He cleared his throat. "My name is Kristoff," he offered quietly, holding out his large, gloved hand.

"Oh um…Anna," I croaked, placing my small hand into his and holding in a sigh at how wonderfully warm he was. He may have held my hand for longer thanwhat was needed for curtesy, but I wasn't complaining.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that happened…possibly another chapter tonight if I can get my act together.<strong>


End file.
